Kreuzfahrt um die Welt
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: An einem vergessen Gewinnspiel teilgenommen und dazu noch gewonnen zu haben, erleben Chrissy und Dome die größste Zeit ihres Lebens. Auf dem Schiff stoßen sie mit paar Jungs zusammen, die ihnen das Leben total auf dem Kopf stellen werden. Dogan/Chrisdall


**Kapitel 1: Gewinner einer Kreuzfahrt um die Welt**

* * *

**Domes Sicht:  
**

Es war mal wieder ein verregneter Tag in Deutschland und ich langweilte mich zu Tode, da der Stoff in der Schule mich kaum intressierte. Am liebsten würde ich aus dem Fenster springen, damit ich von meinen Leiden befreit wäre, aber so verrückt war ich nun auch wieder nicht. Wir hatten gerade Mathematik und natürlich hatten wir das Thema: Den Satz des Pytagoras. Eigentlich war es ja total einfach, aber deswegen auch total langweilig. Vorsichtig hatte ich meine Tasche leicht geöffnet und zog mein Handy langsam raus, so das der Lehrer nichts mitbekommen würde. Ich öffnete meine Twitter-App, um zu schauen, ob mir jemand nen Tweet hinterlassen hatte und natürlich auf den neusten Stand zu bleiben, denn wer will schon in der Vergangheit von Gestern leben? Na, habt ihr's gecheckt? Wenn nicht, dann eben euer Pech!

Nachdem ich mich auf Twitter schlau gemacht habe, schloss ich die App und machte dann die FaceBook-App auf, um mit meiner BFF zu schreiben. Ihr Name war Christina, aber ich nannte sie immer Chrissy.

**_Do: Mathe ist mal wieder sowas von Langweilig! Ich will am liebsten aus dem Fenster springen... *snarch*_**

**_Ch: Tja :DD Nicht alles kann Spaß machen :DD_**

**_Do: Auch wieder wahr...Aber trotzdem...ist schlimmer als nichts zu tun xD_**

**_Ch: HAHAHAHAHAH :DD_**

**_Do: Nicht witzig -.- Und Logan hat mir immer noch nicht auf meinen #Brief geantwortet. Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen._**

**_Ch: Chill mal :DD Er wird dir sicherlich noch antworten. Er hat schließlich viel zu tun...und du hast den Brief auch erst in September abgeschickt. Vielleicht kommt es noch in diesem Monat oder in den nächsten Monate. Einfach abwarten und Tee trinken._**

**_Do: Ich hasse aber Tee ;O_**

**_Ch: Na, dann eben Kakaoo :DD_**

**_Do: Oder ne LATTE Macchiato. Und mit Latte meine ich natürlich #BigHenderson ;D_**

**_Ch: Oh man :DD_**

_**Do: Was? :D**_

**_Ch: Ach nichts :DD_**

Automatisch fing ich an laut zu lachen, was leider auch der Lehrer mitbekam, da er mich komisch ansah.

"Bitte erkläre mir mal, was zu witzig ist?", fragte meine Mathelehrer.

"Ach, nicht so wichtig", antwortete ich knapp und versuchte unbemerkt mein Handy wieder in die Tasche zu stopfen, was jedoch scheiterte, da das Sicksal es mal wieder nicht gut mit mir meinte, denn mein Handy ist auf den Boden geflogen.

"Bitte lies doch mal vor, was es wichtig sein kann, dass du in Mathe nicht aufpasst", sagte der Lehrer.

"Sie dürfen mich nicht dazu zwingen!", gab ich barsch zurück.

Natürlich musste mein assozialer Lehrer mein Handy nehmen und meine ganze Nachrichten mit Chrissy vorlesen. Ich bin regelrecht unter dem Tisch gesunken, da es mir echt peinlich war, dass es nun alle wussten, was für Fantasien ich habe. Am liebsten würde ich im Erdboden versinken und nie wieder hochkommen wollen. Warum habe ich das nicht kommen gesehen, dass so etwas passieren könne? Ich verfluchte mich gerade selbst darüber, dass ich nicht besser aufgepassst habe. Aber naja, was konnte man jetzt noch verhindern? Da ich aber kein Bock mehr auf Schule hatte, packte ich meine Sachen zusammfen, stand auf, holte mir mein Handy wieder und bin dann einfach abgehauen. Die konnte mich alle mal am Arsch lecken...Man war ich froh, wenn ich bald 18 werde und ich die Schul endlich abbrechen könnte... Jaja, die meinten es ja nur alle gut mit mir...Von wegen! Ich stieg in mein Wagen ein, eigentlich durfte ich ohne einen Erwachsenen nicht Auto fahren, doch es war mir eigentlich Schnuppe. Keiner intressiert sich dafür. Also who cares?

Als ich zu Hause angekommen war, stieg ich aus dem Wagen raus und schloss mein Wagen ab. Dann ging ich rein, warf meinen Rucksack in eine beliebige Ecke, ging in mein Zimmer und machte meinen Laptop an, da es bequemer war, als andauernd mit dem Handy zu schreiben und weil meine Finger weh taten. Als ich auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte ich, dass es gerade mal 10 Uhr war. Zum Glück war meine Mutter am Arbeiten, denn sonst hätte es Fragen und Ärger ohne Ende gegeben und darauf hatte ich jetzt echt kein Nerv. Sofort habe ich mich bei FaceBook eingeloggt und habe mit Chrissy weitergeschrieben.

_**Do: Bin eiskalt bei der Schule abgehauen und bin dann einfach nach Hause gefahren XD**_

_**Ch: Oha :o **_

_**Do: Da ist der Lehrer aber selbst Schuld dran. Hätte er nicht mein Handy abgenommen und hätte dann nicht unsere Nachrichten laut vorgelesen, wäre ich nicht abgehauen :DD**_

_**Ch: Hahahaha :DDD**_

_**Do: Das ist nicht witzig! Jetzt weißt jeder über meine Logan-Fantasien bescheid. Das war voll peinlich, alte :DD**_

_**Ch: Tja :DD**_

_**DO: Ich gehe mal ne Runde Schlafen...Bin total Müde...**_

_**Ch: Haha :DD Nachti :DD**_

Nachdem ich mich von FaceBook ausgeloggt habe, ging ich zu meinen Bett und legte mich dort hin. Ich versuchte einzuschlafen, aber irgendwie wollte es einfach nicht klappen und ich wusste auch nicht wieso. Na ja, ich würde aber nicht aufgeben, bis ich ne Runde Schlaf bekommen habe, zu viel stand fest. Als ich schon so gut wie eingeschlafen war, musste ja unbedingt jemand an der Tür klingen. Genervt stand ich auch und öffnete die Tür, wo ein Postbote mit einem Karton vor der Tür stand. Ich unterschrieb das Teil und nahm den Karton an mich. Ich schloss dann die Tür, stellten den Karton, der übrigens an mich adressiert war, in der Küche ab und und ging dann wieder ins Bett, wo ich auf der Stelle einschlief.

**Paar Stunden später...**

Gähnend wachte ich auf und sah dann auf die Uhr, wo ich merkte, dass ich gute 5 Stunden geschlafen habe. Dann ging ich in die Küche und machte den Karton auf, der fast nur mit diesen Schaumstoff-Teilchen gefühlt war. Allmählich glaube ich ja, dass mir jemand einen Streich gespielt habe. Doch als die Dinger alle raus wahren, lag ein Brief dort...Okay, wozu der Karton und die Schaumstoff-Dinger? Ich öffnete den Umschlag und da drin befanden sich zwei Tickets und eine Mitteilung. Als ich die Mittelung durchgelesen hatte, wurde mir so einiges klar, denn ich hatte vor paar Monaten bei einem Gewinnspiel mit gemacht und sieh mal einer an...Ich hatte gewonnen! **Eine Kreuzfahrt um die Welt für zwei Personen! **Das ich daran überhaupt teilgenommen habe, hatte ich ja total vergessen. Lag wohl daran, weil ich im Gedanken immer an einer gewissen Person war... Logan Henderson...Der Knackarsch, der noch nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet hatte. Ich fragte mich auch manchmal, ob er meinen Brief überhaupt bekommen hatte oder nicht. Aber wie Chrissy so sagte...einfach abwarten... Apropros Chrissy...vielleicht hatte sie ja Lust darauf mit auf die Kreuzfahrt zu kommen, denn zu Zweit macht es ja eindeutig mehr Spaß. Schnell loggte ich mich wieder bei FaceBook ein.

_**Do: Hey jo!**_

_**Ch: Na, wieder wach? :DD**_

_**Do: Jap...und du weißt nicht, was mir gerade passiert ist :DD**_

Ch: Dein ersten Samenerguss? :DD  


_**Do: Ich bin 17..nicht 12! -.-**_

_**Ch: Hahahaha :DDD**_

_**Do: Ich habe ja mal bei einem Gewinnspiel mitgemacht...Und ich habe gewonnen! #FuckYeah! Zwei Tickets für eine Kreuzfahrt um die Welt. Na, hättest du nicht Lust mitzukommen? **_

_**Ch: Hmmm...werde ich mir mal überlegen :DDD Ich sag es dir dann morgen :DDD**_

Do: Okay...und ich werde jetzt was wichtiges erledigen...

_**Ch: Pass auf, dass deine Mutter dich nicht wieder erwischt :DDD  
Do: -.-  
**_

_**Ch: Hahahaha :DDD**_

Nachdem ich wieder Offline gegangen bin, suchte ich mir einem Film raus. Ich schmiss die DVD in den Player und machte es mir dann auf der Couch bequem.


End file.
